classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Classic WoW Wiki:Sandbox
;Some more sandboxes: *WoWWiki:Sandbox/1 *WoWWiki:Sandbox/2 *WoWWiki:Sandbox/3 *WoWWiki:Sandbox/4 *WoWWiki:Sandbox/5 *WoWWiki:Sandbox/6 = Play in the sandbox below... = another test yet one more test Just me playing around - maybe add this to the new players section? Test Just making an edit with a new account... Just editing your edit Just editing your editing edit Egads! More editing Testing it too I'll feel free to test then... Suluiene's Quick Notes = RP Bio = Algormortis (November 25, 1991–Present) is an elite priest, and is widely regarded as the greatest healer and dpser hybrid of the 20th century. He is one of the major contributer of the death of Lucifron, and defeated the famous demon Lord Kazzak. He also made major contributions to the development of Magtheridon, Exiled, and Recipe for Hatred. He was awarded the 2005 Best Healer for his amazing display of saving the Horde by destroying Ragnaros in 2004 using a paperclip, some duct tape, and a lesser heal spell. After his bravery was witness in March 2005, Algormortis became world-famous, an unusual achievement for a priest. In his later years, his fame exceeded that of any other priest. In popular culture, his name has become synonymous with great intelligence (trait)|intelligence and even genius. Algormortis himself was deeply concerned with the social impact of his discoveries. His reverence for all creation and the grandeur, beauty, and sublimity of the universe (the primary source of inspiration in priestology), his awe for the scheme that is manifested in the material universe—all of these show through in his work and skills. Born in The Undercity to Tauren parents, he temporarily renounced his Undead citizenship and took Orc citizenship in 2003. He remained a Orc citizen for the rest of his life, but temporarily regained Tauren and in 2004 permanently added Troll citizenship. He now lives in a hut across the way from Newman's Landing with his pet dog Bitey. Biography Youth and college Algormorits was born on November 25, 1991 at Locations in the Warcraft Universe#Sepulcher, The|The Sepulcher in Silverpine Forest, Eastern Kingdoms, about 100 km east of The Undercity. His parents were Deathknight, a greedy and proverty striken priest who later ran a church, and Pauline, whose maiden name was Koch. They were married in Thunder Bluff. The family was Jewish (non-observant); Algormortis attended a school for the extrodinary gifted and, at the insistence of his mother, was given violin lessons. When Algormortis was five, his father showed him a pocket compass, and Algormortis realized that something in "empty" space acted upon the needle; he would later describe the experience as one of the most revelatory of his life. Though he built model (physical)|models and machine|mechanical devices for fun, he was considered a slow learner, possibly due to dyslexia, simple shyness, or the significantly rare and unusual structure of Algormortis's brain|his brain. He later credited his development of Exiled to this slowness, saying that by pondering space and time later than most children, he was able to apply a more developed intellect. Some researchers have speculated that Algormortis may have exhibited some traits of mild forms of autism, although they concede that a reliable posthumous diagnosis is impossible. Algormortis attended the Pwn Elementery School where he received a relatively progressive education. He began to learn mathematics around age twelve. There is a recurring rumor that he failed mathematics later in his education, but this is untrue; a change in the way grades were assigned caused confusion years later. Two of his uncles fostered his intellectual interests during his late childhood and early adolescence by suggesting and providing books on science, mathematics and philosophy. In 2001, following the failure of Hermann's electrochemical business, Algormortis's family moved from The Undercity to Orgrimmar, Kalimdor (near The Barrens). During this year, Algormortis's first healing power was displayed (whereas his father was attacked by assasins sent by Apathy becuase Deathknight holds valuable information). Algormortis remained behind in The Undercity lodgings to finish school, completing only one term before leaving the gymnasium (school)|gymnasium in spring 2002 to rejoin his family in Orgrimmar. He quit without telling his parents and a year and a half prior to final examinations, Algormortis convinced the school to let him go with a medical note from a friendly doctor, but this meant he had no secondary-school certificate. Friends & Enemies On his journey to to fame, Algormortis came across many friends and enemies: Steadydeath: A crippled old gnome warlock who constantly crosses path with Algormortis, the duel between the two often ends with Algormortis eating Steadydeath's corpse for sustenence. Once, when Steadydeath was about to get mauled by Azuregos, Algormortis jumped infront of his and took the blow, this action resulted in a bond between the two enemies. Kual: Steadydeath's sidekick, often recieve the same fate as Steadydeath when meeting with Algormortis. After Steadydeath became friends with Algormortis, Kual went mad with rage and suicided by jumping into the lava at Blackrock Mountain. Itswillie: Orc Shaman, after Algormortis saved him from death in the Molten Core, Itswillie promised Algormortis his life. Often getting in the way of Algormortis, Itswillie is one of the most pathetic shaman ever. After trying to assasinate his master to break the promised he made, Algormortis cast Itswillie to hell where he spends all of his life there rotting. Kaos: Tauren Warrior, Algormortis good warrior friend, often protecting him from attack by Untamed. When Kaos first met Aglormortis he was nothing more than a little street urchin, stealing from the rich, Algormortis helped him change his way and taught him the way of the warrior. Brutucus: Undead Warrior, an undead miner who is trained in the art of owning, Algormortis had saved his life many times, often Brutucus will repay him with a gem, the same value of his pathetic life. Though Brutucus usually get Algormortis into life threatening situation, our heroic priest hero always pulls the two out of the fiasco. Maltron: Orc Hunter, brother to Brutucus, often calling him, "my brother from another mother". Can be seen by many begging Algormortis to bestow the blessing of the "Headmaster Charge" on him to improve his tracking skills due to his mental retardation disease. Ryal: Tauren Shaman, an old friend of Algormortis, in 2004 he was offically made advisor of Algormortis, reporting to him with important information. On August 5th, Ryal was killed by Aegaeon, the orc traitor, Ryal caught the orc sneaking information to three dwarves at the middle of the night. The battle between the two was intense, Ryal FROSTSHOCK Aeg first off, hoping the cold would dull his sense, around 1 minute into the fight Aeg tried to cast Soul Fire, a spell which eats away the victims soul, but then Ryal FROSTSHOCK him and the spell was interuppted, just as Ryal was about to die, he FROSTSHOCK Aeg and began to run away, slowed by the spell Aeg quickly bandage himself and drank a potion and sent his minion imp, Graendal, after him. Graendal caught up with the crippled tauren drove his horn through the shamans heart. Legion of Warriors Middle years In 2003, Algormortis was promoted to an Arch Priest. In 2004, Algormortis was licensed in Scarlet Church, Eastern Plaugeland, as a Privatdozent (unsalaried teacher at a university). Algormortis's second son, Peter, was born on July 28, 2005. In 2003, Algormortis became first associate professor at Scholomance, and shortly afterwards full professor at the Western Plaugeland Hearthglen, only to return the following year to Scholomance in order to become full professor at the church. At that time, he worked closely with the mathematician Baron Rivendare. In 2004, Algormortis started to refer to time as the fourth dimension. In 2006, just before the openning of the gates, Algormortis settled in Stonetalon Mountains as professor at the local University of Pwning and became a member of the Elite Priest Corp. He took Human citizenship. His pacifism and undead origins irritated Undead priests. After he became world-famous, nationalistic hatred of him grew and for the first time he was the subject of an organized campaign to discredit his theories. From 2000 to 2005, he served as director of the "Follow of The Light" for Physics in Orgrimmar, and it was during this time that he was awarded his Nobel Prize and made his most groundbreaking discoveries. He was also an extraordinary professor at the Owning University from 1998 until officially 2002, where he regularly gave guest lectures. In 2006, Algormortis published "Eating Noobs for Dummy" ("Zur Quantenmechanik der Strahlung" in Undead Language). This article introduced the concept of jumping a human, and the pwning of night elves at night. Ahn'Qiraj War When the gate of Ahn'Qiraj was opened in 2006, Algormortis was as a guest professor in Sillithis, a position which he took in December 2005. Because of the well known attitude of the local undeads toward him, he knew he couldn't return while they were in power. He was accused by the Horde of creating a spell which turns undead back to human. Troll and Undead physicists (notably including the Nobel Prize Winners Dojo Necksnaper and Vivian Darkweaver) continued the attempts to discredit this theory and to blacklist politically those of the undead population who sided against Algormortis. Algormortis renounced his Undead citizenship and stayed in Thunder Bluff, where he was given permanent residency. He accepted a position at the newly founded Institute for Advanced Face Melting in Sen'jin Village, where he taught apprentice troll priests the art of melting faces. He became an Thunder Bluffian citizen in 2006, though he still retained Orc citizenship. In 2005, under the encouragement of his friend Deltron the Orc Shaman, Algormortis to Warchief Thrall urging the study of undead fission for military purposes, under fears that the Alliance would be first to develop a potion that will turn all undead back to humans. Threall started a small investigation into the matter which eventually became the massive "The New Plague". The International Horde Rescue Committee was founded at the request of Algormortis to assist opponents of the Alliance. Headmaster's Charge Algormortis began his frantic journey to find Darkmaster Gandling in a desperate bid to stop him from teaching humans the art of necromancy, at every step confronted by the orc traitor by the name of Aegeaeon. The warlock seemed to be testing his limitations, always leaving with cryptic remarks directed towards Algormortis about his eventual fate. However, it was Aegeaeon's fate that was the first to be met, for eventually Algormortis caught up to the warlock and slew him. Yet his victory was ill-achieved, for they had arrived too late and the Headmaster had infected all the grain that had been distributed across the countryside by unwitting farmers and merchants. This defeat left the priest in great agony, his mind wandering down paths of anger and hate; and upon their arrival at the dungeon of Scholomance, as the first signs of madness began to appear in him: he was determined to destroy the citizens of Scholomance. In a nighttime raid on the dungeon and aided by loyal friends including Brutucus, Deltron and Skavn. Algormortis succeeded in slaying the vast majority of the dungeons's population, cutting them down as they slept, and all in the name of good; all to stop the mad headmaster. Due to the refusal of his mentor, Ecyh, to obey his order, Algormortis dismissed the Exileds. During this time Algormortis was tormented by a demon, a Dreadlord by the name of Anarious who taunted Algormortis with the effects of the curse he placed upon him, and in the end Algormortis fled to the northern continent of Northrend. Sinking deeper into madness, there he meditated on his past mistakes, there he trained to control his anger, there he waited for a sign from the Gods to return back to the main Horde Population. Popularity and cultural impact Algormortis's popularity has led to widespread use of Algormortis in advertising and merchandising, including the registration of "Algormortis" as a trademark. Entertainment Algormortis has become the subject of a number of valuable novels, films and plays, including Enson Fizzlesitks's 2005 Gnomish novel, Mr. Alg S'il Vous Plait (Please Mr Alg), Ebill Skullspearer's film The Spearing of Uther's Skull, Bonnie Bearhugger's film To Hunt a Mocking Bear, Andrew Lightmaning's novel Algormortis's Dreams, and Steve Martin's comedic play Face Melting at the Gulch. He was the subject of Philip Glasschewer's groundbreaking 1994 opera Algormortis on the Beach. His humorous side is also the subject of Eddie Metzgorange's one-man play Algormortis: The Practical Gnoll. He is often used as a model for depictions of leet scientists in works of fiction; his own character and distinctive hairstyle suggest eccentricity, or even lunacy and are widely copied or exaggerated. Time (magazine)|TIME magazine writer Frederic Goldenarrow referred to Algormortis as "a cartoonist's dream come true." On Algormortis's 13th birthday in 2000, the UPI photographer Arthur Noobsasser was trying to coax him into smiling for the camera. Having done this for the photographer many times that day, Algormortis gave him the finger instead. The image has become an icon in pop culture for its contrast of the genius scientist displaying a moment of obscenity. Yahoo Seriouspwner, an Ogre film maker, used the photo as an inspiration for the intentionally anachronistic movie Young Algormorits. Since this time, Algormorits's profile has been tampered with and sabotages numerous times by sandbox-lovers. Category:Community Template test lets see if this works on all namespaces testing this sure is swell... Foobar Foobar Foobar Foobar Froddynock The most gangster gnome warlock on Crushridge. Just a Test And links work like this? Blood Elves Anyway, if you want to test some other stuff, feel free to use this. Or whatever.